


Blooming Love

by CosmicPeppermintLatte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, M/M, Meet the Family, Mutual Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPeppermintLatte/pseuds/CosmicPeppermintLatte
Summary: College roommates Jean and Marco realize they have a lot in common  as they slowly realize their feelings for each other, love blossoms into something sweet that both of them quickly become fond of





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Jeanmarco revival week everyone! I hope you enjoy the pieces I have written for this event!

The soft clicks from Jean’s laptop keyboard were the only noise in their dorm for the past two and a half hours. Marco took the time to catch up on his much needed reading for his intro to world religions class. The silence was comfortable but it was slowly driving Marco insane.

Marco shifted in the top of his bed and stared at Jean’s figure. His face was glued to his computer screen; his thin fingers continued tapping without his wrists moving too much. How he could stay in that slightly slumped position for such a long amount of time was beyond him.

“Jean? You wanna take a break?” 

The tapping continued for another ten seconds before he finally leaned back in his chair to stare back at Marco. “Honestly, yes? But I’ve been putting off these fucking mini papers for the past two weeks and if I don’t turn in like, three of them by next week I’m pretty screwed…” He stared back at his computer screen before popping his neck. “Writing intensive credit for a reason I guess.”

Marco hummed and got off his bed, pulling the rolling chair from his own desk and trailing it over to Jean’s side of the room before plopping down next to him. Jean leans back in his chair. “I’’m guessing you need a break?”

“If I read another passage my brain is going to implode.”

“Well, we’re halfway there. A lease midterms are over.”

“Do you wanna grab something to eat?”

Jean sighs, looking back at his laptop screen with a grimace. “I probably should eat something.”

Marco smiles so brightly, it almost makes Jean laugh. “Don’t look so excited, we still have to come back here.” he says getting to his feet and stretching his back. It lets out several satisfying pops, Jean squares his shoulders and walks towards the door. 

Marco waves him off and follows, “Yeah, but, I feel like I’m breathing for the first time in weeks.”

Jean holds open the front door. “Yeah, fresh air will do that to you.”

They walked in silence for several minutes before Marco finally says something. “Is college living up to what you expected it to be?” He asks.

Jean shoves his hands in his pockets. “I mean, I guess? It’s honestly a lot more boring than I thought it would be.”

“Yeah, I’m feeling that way too.” Marco returns with a shrug. 

“II mean, you hear all these stories about crazy frat parties and events and here I am, I haven’t gotten laid once since I’ve been here.”

Marco laughs. “Yeah, same. I thought it was just me.”

Jean raises an eyebrow. “Really? Because I’ve seen more girls talk to you in the past month than like every girl who has ever talked to me in my life. You seem like you’d be really good with the ladies.”

Marco laughs again. “Yeah, I kinda am, it’s a shame I’m not really into them the same way they’re into me.”

“Oh.”

Marco braces himself for what usually came next. An awkward apology and probably some distance. He hadn't exactly planned on coming out to Jean at all, but somethings things just be like that. Jean pleasantly surprises him however. 

“What about me? Am I attractive?”

Marco blinks. “You’re asking me?”

“Yeah why not? You’re into guys, I’m a guy. Do you think I’m hot?”

Marco puts a hand behind his head. “Yeah? You’re pretty cute. If I knew you swung that way I’d probably ask you out.”

Jean’s entire face seems to light up. “Really?”

Marco doesn’t seem to notice and falls back slightly “Yeah? Sorry if that’s weird.”

Jean stops walking and turns around. “Hey, I asked...” He pauses for a moment and clears his throat. “Wanna make this a date?”

Marco’s head shoots up. “Huh?”“I mean, if that’s weird, we don’t have to--

No! I mean, it’s not weird. I don’t think itweird.”

“”Even if we’re roommates?”

Marco chuckles. “I mean, this might work out in our favor. I wouldn’t mind going out on a date. I haven’t been on one since I started college so.”

Jean smiles back at him. “Great, then a date it is.”


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean takes Marco to one of his favorite cafes for a first date

“I didn’t think you meant like, right now.” Marco says after Jean had dragged him back across campus to where his car was parked. 

“Why not now? We’re going out anyways.”

“It’s the middle of the day. And you have papers to finish. Where are we even going?”

“They're just mini papers. I can knock those out in like an hour if I tried hard enough. And we’re going on a date, duh. Aren’t you hungry?”

“Well, yeah… But I’m kind of short on cash.”

“Then let me pay. I asked you out, that’s how dates are supposed to work anyway.”

Marco gives in and slides into Jean’s car when he unlocks it. Jean peels out of the parking lot and heads for the main road. Marco was still having a hard time registering that his roommate that he’s been living with for the past semester had suddenly asked him on a date. 

“So you never answered my question. Where are we going?” Marco asks. 

“I was thinking that corner cafe, the one with the bar. You’re 20, right?”

“22 actually. And you plan on drinking? It’s three in the afternoon.”

Jean snorts. “It’s five o’clock somewhere, my friend.”

The cafe wasn’t at all what marco was expecting. It was dim inside, tea lights and fresh cut roses were on every table. The atmosphere was actually pretty romantic. 

“Have you been here before?” Marco asks.

Jean nods to a server and they sit at a table for two near one of the darkened windows. “Yeah, once. I thought it was pretty cute. And they have killer cocktails.”

Marco rolls his eyes playfully. “I guess I can’t get away without drinking something.”

“What? I’ve seen you drink in the room before.”

“Yeah, like once.”

“I like alcohol okay?”

Marco chuckles. “Okay, just make sure I can’t taste the alcohol. Otherwise, I’m out.”

“You like fruity drinks?”

“I’m kind of a fruity guy.”

Jean bursts out laughing. “You’re really not. We’ve been living with each other for what, three months, and I had no idea what you were into.”

“I’m subtle.”

“Apparently.”

Jean ends up ordering them both apple martinis. They spend the time talking until their food arrives, along with another drink. Jean watches as the alcohol slowly takes effect on Marco. His smile gets a little wider and he starts talking a little more. Marco is on his third drink where he reaches over and grabs Jean’s hands. 

“Thank you for taking me here. I haven’t had this much fun all semester.”

Jean squeezes his hands. “Yeah, I’m having fun too. I’m glad this happened.”

“What do you wanna do after this?”

Jean hums. “Maybe go home. We could watch a movie or something.”

“That sounds fun, we should get more alcohol.”

“Haha, I finally broke you.”

“Nooo, I’m just having fun. And I don’t have class until 1 tomorrow anyways.”“Okay, we’ll make a stop at the store.”

Marco grins widely at him. Jean pays the bill and when they stand up to leave, Marco slips his hand into Jean’s and leans into his side.. Jean’s smile threatens to split his face. Not only had he landed a date with his cute roommate that he’d been secretly lusting after for months, but his cute roommate seemed to like him more than he thought he did. The thought alone made his heart leap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/yasafumi) and a [tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/cosmic-peppermint-latte.tumblr.com)! Thank you for reading!


	3. Autumn Activity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco snuggle up with a spooky movie

It was six in the evening when Jean and Marco half stumbled through the threshold of their dorm room, a big bottle of vodka and juice in hand. Marco makes a beeline to the small kitchen to grab some gasses, while Jean went to his laptop to pull up a good movie. 

Jean pulls out the chair at his desk and sets his computer on it, dragging it over to his bed. “What do you wanna watch?” He calls out.

“Something spooky! It’s almost halloween!”

Marco slides into their room with two big glasses. He hands one to Jean and crawls onto Jean’s bed letting his back rest against the wall. 

“Scary spooky, or funny spooky?”

Marco hums. “I like scary spooky.”

“Okay, not my area of expertise. What’s good?”

Marco thinks for a moment, pausing to take a sip of his drink. “The Conjuring is really good.”

“All right, The Conjuring it is.” Jean declares and looks up the Movie. He finds a reasonable site and hits play, eventually scooting back to lean against the wall with Marco, wiggling just a little bit closer until their shoulders and brushing. Without much prompting, Marco leans his head on Jean’s shoulder. He stiffens for a moment, but quickly relaxes, enjoying Marco’s warmth. 

They watch in silence for the first several minutes, both of them taking casual sips of their vodka and juice. At the first jump scare Jean nearly flips his cup and Marco can barely stifle his laughter. 

“Shit dude! This is why I don’t watch scary movies.”

Marco smiles sympathetically and to Jean’s surprise, chugs the rest of his drink. Jean chuckles in confusion as Marco leans forward, a little wobbly, to place his cup on the floor. Marco looks back at him then and pats his lap. 

“Is it too scary? Do you wanna cuddle?” His face looked so innocent.

Jean grins stupidly. “Really?”

“What it’s okay to be scared! I won’t let the ghosts get you.”

Jean chuckles again, There was a blush on Marco’s freckled cheeks clearly from the alcohol, but it was cute… Jean sets down his own glass and returns to marco’s side. Marco wraps an arm around him and leans their heads together. Jean relaxes into it, he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t enjoying Marco’s touchyness. 

The movie goes on, and Jean gets a little bolder. The alcohol in his own veins making his body feel a little warmer. He rests his hand on Marco’s thigh and squeezes it. He could feel Marco’s fingers start to trail little circles across his shoulder. 

The next jump scare isn’t as bad as the first one. Marco eyes him from the side, chuckling when Jean meets his gaze. 

“Okay, scary movies aren’t that bad I guess.” Jean murmurs, leaning his head back onto Marco’s shoulder. “This is nice.”

Marco straightens up a bit fidgeting slightly. “I might be crossing a line here, but can I kiss you?”

Jean eyes him with a dopey grin pulling back to look him in the eye. “Only if I get to kiss you back.”

Marco smiles as he leans in, Jean following suit until their noses are brushing. Jean closes the distance with a soft breath, he can still feel Marco’s smile pressed against his lips. It had been so long since he had kissed someone, and kissing Marco was something he felt like he could get very used to. Marco moved with him, placing a hand against Jean’s jaw. Jean’s hand moved up to Marco’s chest and when they finally moved back, they were both smiling. 

“This is nice.” Marco repeats Jean’s words pulling his hand back and resting it over Jean’s on his thigh. 

They finish the movie cuddled up together tighter than before. When it’s over, Jean reluctantly returns to his unfinished papers while Marco went back to reading. They said goodnight to each other with another kiss and fall asleep in their beds looking forward to tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/yasafumi) and a [tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/cosmic-peppermint-latte.tumblr.com)! As always, thank you for reading


	4. Mutual Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco experience some mutual pining

FLASHBACK

Jean carried the last box up from his car to his new dorm room. It was better than the dorm he was in last semester. This building actually had an elevator. It was a little smaller though, which slightly worried him. He’d have a new roommate, and he hoped that he would be quieter than his last one. He got to love Connie after a while, but fuck did he snore loud. He wasn’t going to miss that. 

Jean isn’t alone with his thoughts for very long. Only a few minutes after he settled in a boy comes knocking on his door. 

“Hi, are you Jean?” a freckled boy asks.

Jean gives him the once over. “Yeah, Marco, right?”

Marco smiles like a goddamn sun beam. “That’s me. Nice to meet you.”

Jean licks his lips. Marco was… really handsome. He tries to shake the thought as he stands up and shakes Marco’s hand. “Yeah, likewise.” 

\-----

After about a month of living together Marco had lost all the formalities. Mainly, getting dressed before coming out of the bathroom. It was ten am on a Tuesday the first time he saw Marco naked, save for a thin towel wrapped around his hips. Jean nearly spit out his coffee.

Marco didn’t seem to mind at all as he walked to his dresser and dropped his towel giving Jean a glimpse of the most perfect ass he had ever seen in his life. Marco was sliding into his boxers and throwing a glance over his shoulder.

“Sorry, I’m kind of running late.”

Jean tried to sound as normal as possible. “It’s okay, I got one too.”

Marco shoots him a smile as he slips into the rest of his clothes. Jean thought about their exchange for the rest of the day, and then some.

That had only been the beginning though. Over the next few weeks Marco seemed to get even friendlier with him. Marco would bump their shoulders when they were talking, and he seemed to smile more for Jean every day. The smiles were probably what got him. 

The way Marco’s whole face would light up when he spoke, the excitement in his eyes. Jean was a sucker for passionate people, he always had been. Every person Jean had ever had a crush on was strong, and beautiful, and full of life, Marco was hitting all of his points to a T. 

It was a little weird having a crush on his roommate. He got to see parts of Marco that he didn’t show everyone else at school. His home habits, things you wouldn’t exactly expect to learn about someone unless you live with them. Marco blow dries his hair, he can’t cook, he could barely boil water, and what Jean thought was weirdest of all, Marco preferred to sit on the floor while studying. Jean would watch him set up camp, spreading out his books next to his desk and plop on the ground in the middle of them. They were all habits that Jean quickly deemed endearing. He hoped that that would never change.

\-----

Jean was not a morning person, Marco learned that pretty quickly. On the first day of classes he watched Jean sit up in his bed and stay in the same position for about ten minutes before he finally started moving. They walked to the coffee shop together that day. Jean ordered some caramel monstrosity with four extra shots of espresso while Marco ordered an iced coffee. The two of them made their coffee runs a habit on monday mornings, and that’s when Marco knew he was in trouble. 

The more time he spent with Jean, the more he had started to like him. Marco was attentive, and he noticed the littlest of things. When Jean was flustered, he’d run a hand through his hair, he would stick out his tongue when he was concentrating on something especially hard, he’d lick his lips before he spoke… He was hot as hell on top of all that. Above all, Jean was the first best friend Marco had made in college and it wasn’t unheard of to have a little crush on your best friend. 

He kept his feelings to himself however. His sexuality had ruined friendships in the past and he wasn’t about to let that happen again. Over time it started to get a little harder, he noticed that sometimes he would hold Jean’s gaze a little too long and he couldn’t hide the natural blush on his cheeks whenever Jean would say something sweet. 

Crushing wasn’t new to Marco though. He’s practically had crushes on all of his friends at some point in time, But with Jean, it felt like the other boy was begging to be loved. He intended to give him that love, even if it was only in the form of friendship.

He wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/yasafumi) and a [tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/cosmic-peppermint-latte.tumblr.com)! As always, thank you for reading


	5. Boy next door (in the next bed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco was a tough piece to figure out, but Jean is still going to try

Jean wasn’t going to lie, he was kind of jealous of his roommate Marco Bodt. He was probably the sweetest, most handsome guy Jean had ever met, and god did he know how to use that smile. 

Campus didn’t seem to be that big, or maybe it was because they had a similar schedule, but Jean would see his roommate everywhere. The cafeteria, the library, walking down the quad, and he was always walking with someone, typically girls. He would see Marco with a cute blonde girl every so often, sometimes with a taller tan girl too. The three of them had lunch together pretty often Jean noticed. He figured they were probably all in the same class or something. 

Then he would see Marco with Eren and his sister Mikasa. Jean had gone to high school with the two of them and he used to have a huge crush on Mikasa. He and Eren never got along though, so something ever happened between them. The fact he was Friends with Marco pissed him off. When ever he would see them laughing or even in the same space together Jean would turn on his heel and storm off. 

But those weren't the only people who flocked to Marco. He would see the freckled boy talking to dozens of other people over the next few months. Some of them friendly, some of them obviously trying to flirt. It was crazy. And the smile never left Marco’s face, he was like a prince. But of all the people Marco knew, he never brought back anyone to their dorm room. Not even classmates or study partners. It felt like Marco saved that time just for the two of them, and Jean was definitely not complaining. 

It made him wonder though, just want kind of person was Marco into? She’d probably be pretty, though, Marco didn’t seem to be the type who’d be purely into looks. Definitely someone smart. Marco was kind of a nerd, he actually liked studying, something Jean couldn’t even fathom. Then the thought crossed his mind, was Marco into guys? He could be. Jean could see him as the type to be attracted to the person rather than a gender, but he seemed so confident with all the girls he talked to, so that probably wasn’t right either. 

Marco was a tough case to crack, and goddamnit, he didn’t want to admit it, but he was really falling for him. Marco seemed like this unattainable piece, too good for this earth, too good for him anyways. But that wouldn’t stop him from trying. Marco was a good friend, his best friend, and crush or no crush, he was going to do his best to stay by Marco’s side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/yasafumi) and a [tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/cosmic-peppermint-latte.tumblr.com)! As always, thank you for reading!


	6. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco takes Jean to meet his cousin Ymir and her girlfriend with some Halloween themed fun

It was two days before halloween when Marco came sweeping into their dorm room wearing a black and red cape holding a bucket full of candy. 

Jean looks up from his Math book with a grin. “Getting an early start on the holiday, Bodt?”

Marco drops the candy on the counter and swoops to Jean’s side, greeting him with a kiss on the forehead. 

My cousin and her girlfriend are throwing a Halloween party tomorrow. I was wondering if you’d come with me, as my date?” he asks beaming. 

“Like I could say no to that face. Where’s it at?”

“They live in an apartment off campus, but it’s not far, like a fifteen minute walk. They said there’s not a lot of parking, so we’ll probably have to walk anyway.”

“Do I have to dress up?”

“You don’t have to, but I thought it would be cute if we matched. I got you some vampire teeth!” Marco pulls a box from his pocket and tosses it to him. 

Jean catches the box with one hand and looks it over. “Perfect, I can break out my leather jacket.”

“Yes! My cousin is pretty excited to meet you. I hope you don’t mind i told her about you.”

“Well we’re dating, aren’t we? It’s about time I met some of your friends.”

Marco chuckles and nods. “Yeah, I was thinking that too.”

\-----

The air was crisp when the two of them set out to the party. Jean actually cleaned up pretty nicely if he said so himself. He slicked back his hair and threw on his leather jacket and a pair of black boots. Marco had found a ruffled white shirt to wear with his cape and had styled his hair up too. Jean gives Marco a fanged smile and the freckled boy couldn’t help but smile back. 

They could hear the music from the bottom floor as they approached the complex. Marco leads them up a flight of stars and knocks on the second door. Without much hesitation, it bursts open and a tan freckled girl holding a beer swoops out. 

“Marco! This the roommate you’re shaggin’?”

Marco covers his face. “Ymir, please. Can you just be normal for one day?” 

Jean blinks at her, recognizing her as one of the girls Marco likes to have lunch with. 

“Hey babe, Marco’s here!” she shouts over her shoulder and begins ushering them both in. 

Jean takes in the apartment. It was a lot bigger than he and Marco’s place and it was completely decked out in Halloween decor. The cute blonde girl Jean had seen with Marco comes up to them. 

“Hey Marco! Glad you could make it. And, you’re Jean, right? I”m Krista, and this is Ymir if you haven’t met her already.”

“Yeah, nice to meet you.” Jean holds out his hand and Krista takes it. She had a surprisingly firm handshake. 

“Jeanbo! Is that you?” A brunette with a ponytail calls out to him from across the room. It was Sasha, his old roommate’s girlfriend. 

“I told you not to call me that!” Jean huffs making his way over to her. She was sitting in a circle with a couple other faces Jean recognized. Reiner and his tall friend, they had humanities class together. Connie was there, as were Eren and Mikasa and another blonde girl he didn’t recognize. 

“Nice name, Jeanbo.” Eren snort.

“Fuck off, Yeager, I didn’t know you’d be here.”

As if on cue, Marco comes up beside him and places a hand on his back. “I guess you do know some people here.”

Sasha gets up and throws her arms around him, nearly spilling her drink in the process. “We missed you Jean! You haven't called me and Con once since the semester started!” She pulls back and looks from Marco back to Jean and a light bulb goes off in her head. “No way! Wait, are you Marco’s date?!”

Jean raises an eyebrow. “What, is that weird?”

“No, no! I mean geez Jean.” She punches him in the arm. “Score! But I’d be careful, I know some people who would be pretty jealous once they find out he’s off the market.”

“Oh come on Sash, it’s not like that.” Marco chimes in. 

“I’m just glad that Jean found someone he likes, huh, Mr. grumpy gills.” Sasha mirks poking his cheek. 

Jean shoves her hand away. “Oh whatever. Wear’s the punch?”

“In the kitchen.” Ymir pipes up behind them, throwing an arm around Marco’s shoulders. “Get one for Marco too, and let’s get this party started!”

-

An hour into Cards against humanity Krista broke out her themed bloody cupcakes and started bartending with halloween themed mixed drinks. 

Jean was actually having a really great time. He formally med Annie and Bertoldt, Reiner’s best friends. They all got to talking. Eren was even being civil. And then there was Marco. Jean couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. The more Marco drank, the more touchy he got. He wasn’t complaining. 

By the end of the night, they were all pretty tipsy. Jean felt good. It had been too long since he hung out with anyone besides Marco, and this group was definitely a fun bunch. He promised Sasha and Connie that he’d be in touch, and he exchanged numbers with a few other people. 

On the way home, Marco took Jean’s arm.

“Thanks for inviting me.” Jean says nudging Marco with his elbow.

“It was fun, right?”

“Yeah, really fun. I like your friends.”

“They’re your friends too now.”

Jean chuckles. “I guess I have more people to talk to now.”

“That’s not a bad thing.”

“Nah.”

When they get back to their dorm room, Jean pulls Marco to his bed and sits him down. “I’ve kinda been waiting to be alone with you though.”

Marco grins, the fake fangs in his mouth gleaming slightly. “Oh really?”

Jean pulls him into a sweet kiss. He could taste a mixture of alcohol and chocolate on Marco’s breath, it was dizzying. They kiss like that for along time. Exploring, tasting each other. Marco pulls back first, a light blush dusted across his cheeks. 

“Thanks, Jean…”

Jean lets out a playful huff. “For what?”

“For this.” Marco says, gesturing around him. “For asking me if I thought you were cute.”

Jean laughs. “Yeah, this worked out pretty well, didn’t it?”

“I’d say… I really like you.”

“I like you too, freckles.” 

They both grin at that. Jean moves in closer, placing a hand on Marco’s chest and gently pushing him back onto the bed. Marco lets him, but fists his hands in Jean’s collar and pulls him down on top of him. They kiss again, hotter this time, a little more desperate. 

This was turning out to be Jean’s favorite Halloween yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/yasafumi) and a [tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/cosmic-peppermint-latte.tumblr.com)! As always, thank you for reading!


	7. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco takes Jean to meet his embarrassing family

“Are you sure it’s okay with your family that I come?”

“Yes Jean, for the hundredth time. I’m not leaving my boyfriend alone on thanksgiving vacation. Besides, they’re all dying to meet you.”

“Who’s ‘they’ exactly?”

Marco snickers. “Well, there’s my parents, My older sister Nessie and her husband Matt, their little girl Emma, my little brother Marius, my uncle Mickey and his boyfriend Mike… Ymir and Krista will be there.”

“How exactly is she related to you again?”

“She’s uncle Mickey’s daughter from his first marriage.”

“Huh, where’s her mom?”

“She… well, they got a devorce for a few reasons but… In my opinion, she was kinda crazy. Her name was Anna. Ymir doesn’t really like to talk about her.”

“That’s fair, I barely talk to my dad anymore either. He’s got issues.”

Marco moves across the floor and comes to let next to Jean on his bed. “You really don’t want to go see your mom for break?”

“Nah, I already talked it over with her. I’m not driving eight hours just to spend one day at home.”

“But you don’t mind driving for two with me?”

“Nope, I’m looking forward to it.”

Marco gives him and easy smile. “Glad to hear it.”

-

Stepping into the Bodt household was like stepping into another world for Jean. The whole place was decked out in autumn dicor, Marco’s father, taller and a little broader than Marco with the same dust of freckles over his nose, greeted them at the door and ushered them into the house without a second thought. 

“Hi I’m Dave, Marco’s dad. Nice to meet you, Jean right?”

“Yeha, I’m Jean. Nice to meet you too.” Jean holds out his hand and Dave takes it pulling him into a manly hug. 

“It’s about time my son finally brought someone home, I was getting to think he’d be alone forever!”

Marco groans shutting the door behind him. “Dad, please!”

“Go see your mother in the kitchen, she broke out the good Chianti.” Dave leads them both by the shoulds to the kitchen where they were greeted by a short, bubbly little Italian woman with a glass of wine in hand. 

“Marco, baby! Welcome home!” She sets down her glass and rushes to her son pulling him into a bear hug. She pulls back and dusts off his sweater beaming.”Oh, and this must be Jean! Nice to meet you sweetie!” 

Jean smiles as he’s pulled into a similar hug. “Nice to meet you too ma’am.”

“Oh no no, call me Aurora! Or mom, if that’s easier!” 

“Mom, please don’t scare him off.” Marco begs.

“It’s okay.” Jean laughs. “”This is a nice change of pace from my family.”

“Would you like a glass of wine dear? Or anything else? The pantry and the fridge are stocked.”

Jean grins at her. “I’ll try some of that wine.”

Aurora pours them both a glass and tells them to go see everyone in the living room. Jean meets Marco’s little brother Marius first who is an exact carbon copy of Marco but about two feet shorter and had his nose buried in his phone. He gets a simple “hey” before being directed to Marco’s sister Nessie and her little girl Emma on the floor.

“Unko Maako!” Emma squeals in delight as she gets up from her spot on the floor and rushes to him. Marco scoops her up and kisses her on the cheek.

“Emma, this is my friend Jean. He’s going to stay for Thanksgiving with us.”

She gives Jean a bashful wave and hugs Marco’s neck. “Hi Jean.” she says hiding her face. 

“Oo, you better watch out Marco, I’ve seen her give those eyes to boys before.” Marco’s sister snorts.

“And this is my sister Ness.” He says rolling his eyes.

“Hi Ness, nice to meet you.” Jean says shaking her hand. “And It’s nice to meet you too Emma. Can I shake your hand?”

Emma gives Jean another bashful smile and holds out her hand laughing a sweet little laugh as he takes it. Marco sets her down and she runs back to her mother giggling. 

“Where’s Matt?” Marco asks turning around the room. 

“In the garage with the other boys. Ymir Included.”

Marco shrugs. “Figures. Okay, well I’m going to take Jean to meet everyone else. We’ll be back.”

Jean waves and doesn’t miss Emma waving back at him.

“Man, your family really goes all out for these things, huh?” Jean asks falling in step with Marco. 

“We’re a close family, we get together as often as we can. Mom loves having everyone over, so the holidays are big for us.”

Jean chuckles. “My family is the polar opposite. We avoid each other at all costs. Your family is great though.”

Marco grabs Jeans hand. “I’m glad you think so.” 

They make it into the garage to find Ymir and who Jean assumes is Matt, Mike, and Mickey. 

“Is this him?” One of them with a hat and a beer can pipes up. “Nice Job Marco! He’s got a nice ass.”

“Are you kidding?” the man next to him chides in. “I don’t buy Marco as a top for one second!”

Ymir bursts out laughing. 

Marco is absolutely mortified taking a step in front of Jean as if to shield him. “Oh my god! Can you guys not? What is wrong with you?” 

“Cheer up Marco! Nothing wrong with being a pillow princess!” The man in a hat stands up and holds his hands out to Jean. “I’m Mickey, Marco’s favorite uncle!”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jean.”

“And I’m Mike! Want a beer Jean?” Mike asks holding up a can. 

“I’ve got a glass of wine, thanks though.”

“Posh.” Mickey and Mike respond at the same time. 

“Hi Jean!” Krista says coming over with a smile and a glass of wine in her own hand. 

“Hey, you hanging out with the boys too?”

Yeah, it’s pretty entertaining.” she says smiling. 

Matt stands up last offering Jean his hand. “Hi I’m Matt, Nessie’s husband.”

“More like wife.” Mike jokes. 

“Haha, very funny uncle Mike.”

Marco sighs scrubbing a hand over his face. “Well, this is my family…”

“It’s nice to meet all of you.” Jean says grinning. 

Ymir throws an arm around Marco and pulls him in for a nuggie “Ain’t it great to be home Marco?”

Marco shrugs her off and wipes a hand over his face.“You all exhaust me…”

Much to Marco’s relief, dinner goes extremely well. Jean seems to have a great time eating and laughing with his family. Marco’s mother talks them into spending the night and it was when they were curled up in Marco’s old bed in his childhood room Marco can laugh about his family’s actions. 

“I can’t believe uncle Mike said that to me. I could totally top you.”

Jean snorts. “Yeah, and is probably love it…. your family is great. I haven’t had this much fun in a while.”

Marco grins leaning in to kiss Jean on the cheek. “They’re a bit much sometimes, but they’re family. I’m glad you had a good time.”

“Thanks for inviting me Marco.”

“Thank you for coming. This is going to sound stupid, but I was kind of scared you wouldn’t want to.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to?”

Marco shrugs burying his face into Jean’s neck. “Meeting the family is kind of a big step I guess. I didn’t know if you were ready for that.”

“Marco I… I love you. And I’m glad you want me to meet your family.”

Marco pulls back and gives him one of the most beautiful smiles he’d ever seen. “You love me?”

“Yes! I love you, and it’s cute that you’re so shy about things, but you don’t have to worry. I love this. I love you.”

Marco presses their foreheads together and leans in to press a soft kiss to Jeans lips. “I love you too Jean. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/yasafumi) and a [tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/cosmic-peppermint-latte.tumblr.com)! As always, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/yasafumi) and a [tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/cosmic-peppermint-latte.tumblr.com)! Thank you for reading


End file.
